The Tenth
by LittleRock17
Summary: Jade dislikes many people... a lot of people actually. Can she name ten people she likes to Tori? Takes place after my one shot "Asthma", but you don't have to read it.
**AN: Hi! It´s been a while but here I am xD Hope you enjoy this little oneshot, let me know what you think with a review! Thanks to MookieRoo for being my beta! Even so, if you see any grammar mistakes let me know, english is not my first languaje.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or any of it´s characters, like I don't own Relic Run either :'v *goes to cry into the school's bathroom* Yeah, I'm posting from the school cuase I'm a Badass B|**

* * *

It was a pretty normal sunny day in LA. Hollywood Arts was full with its crazy students dancing all over the halls, rehearsing in the Black Box or chatting in the Asphalt Cafe, where two girls were sitting in their usual table.

"I don't like that girl." The Goth said while looking a girl that was passing in front of the table they were in. She sipped at her coffee afterwards.

Said girl didn't do, say or have anything wrong, she was just a common blonde smiling at her phone, yet for some reason Jade, apparently, didn't like her. Tori —who was sitting by Jade's left— didn't say anything, just snorted.

"What?" Aggressively asked the Goth.

"Nothing Jade." The brunette rolled her eyes and kept on playing Relic Run.

"What was that snore supposed to mean, Vega?" Jade snatched Tori's phone away from her hands.

"Hey! You just made me loose! I was gonna beat Andre's record!" The Latina complained as she took her phone back from Jade's hand.

"I couldn't care less about your stupid record Vega. What was that about?" Jade demanded to know while she moved in her seat —one leg in each side of it— so she was facing Tori.

The Latina sighed.

"It just doesn't surprise me that _YOU_ don't like someone... you don't like anybody." Tori said with a smirk on her face.

"That is so not true, Vega. I like lots of people." Jade rolled her eyes and looked away from Tori.

"Ten"

"What?"

"Name ten people you like. Real people that you know, famous people don't count. If you do then you'll prove me wrong —which you love doing— and that will mean you're not a grumpus." The Latina finished with a bright smile on her face.

"Grumpus is not even a word, Vega." Jade replied quickly.

"That's not the point." The brunette tapped the Goth's nose with her index. Jade almost bite her. "The point is: _YOU_ are one." Her eyebrows moved up and down, mocking Jade.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are a grumpus."

"Stop saying that stupid word or I'll cut you!" The Goth pulled out her scissors from her boot.

Unfortunately for her, Tori wasn't afraid of her anymore... most of the time. After that little asthma incident they became closer and didn't fight as much as before.

"Then name ten people. That's all you have to do." Now it was Tori's turn to move on her seat to face Jade.

"Ugh, fine." Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Cat."

"That's one. Go on."

"Andre."

"Two. Eight to go!" Tori said with mockery.

"Beck." The blue eyed girl said while putting away her scissors, back in her boot.

"Your ex, Beck? Really?" Tori said surprised. She hadn't seen the two of them hung out after the break up.

"Before he was my boyfriend he was my friend, so yeah. I still like him…" Jade looked down, remembering her handsome friend. "As a friend!" She quickly added.

"Ok, fair enough… that's three."

A few moments of silence when by and Jade didn't say another name, she kept on drinking her coffee.

"Well?" Tori almost giggle.

"Let me think, Vega! God, you're worse than my mother."

"Grumpus." Tori sang playfully.

"Sikowitz." Replied fast, to shut Tori up.

"Figures." Eyebrow lift, again.

"Helen."

"You like Helen?" Tori incredulously asked.

"Yeah, she is talented and knows how to run the school… most of the time." She lifted her shoulders and sipped more coffee. Black with two sugars was her favorite but a vanilla latte wasn't bad at all…

"And she almost had me gone!"

"Technically it was Trina. That added some points in my book for her." Jade smirked.

"Hey!" Tori's face was filled with indignation.

"No one likes her! She was doing a favor to us all!" The Goth's smirk never left her face.

"Ugh…" The brunette turned her face to the side. "Keep going."

"Sam."

"Sam who?" The Latina frowned a little.

"Cat's housemate. Blonde and from iCarly." Jade rolled her eyes, stating the obvious.

"Of course you like her. You're like the _Twisted Sisters_ of LA."

Tori´s new obsession with _Grey's Anatomy_ and Cristina Yang was noticeable from Seattle, but Cristina is awesome so Jade forgave her.

"Whatever, she's cool."

"That's six. Four more and you won't be a grumpus."

This one was a hard one to say.

"Rex."

"You can't stand Robbie!"

"I said Rex, not Robbie. Dah." Jade snorted this time.

"It's the same. Robbie is Rex. You keep saying he should get rid of him and stand up for himself." The Latina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, but Rex is like… Robbie 2.0, less stupid and someone who can fight back. When Robbie gets rid of it then he should be more like Rex, like, integrate him into his own life." A smug smile was in the Goth's face.

Tori waited a couple of seconds.

"You like Robbie. Next."

"No, I don't!" Jade got up from her seat.

"Next!"

Jade sat down and stared at Tori. After a while she was tapping her foot on the concrete, not knowing who else to mention. She took a large last sip of coffee, feeling the hot liquid going down her throat. Her coffee helped her when she had writers block, maybe it would help her with this block.

Then she knew. Her coffee was the key.

"This girl, from Jet Brew! She always has my coffee ready and she's very pretty, she has full lips and her eyes, God… Her name is… Ugh, come on…!" The Goth snapped her fingers, trying to remember the girl´s name. She looked sometimes at her nametag —at her rack actually— but she couldn't remember… "Adelaide!"

"What kind of name is Adelaide?" A hint of jealousy could be heard on Tori's voice.

"Shut up, it's a pretty name. And she is gorgeous."

It wasn´t the first time the Latina heard Jade talking about a girl like that but she wasn't sure of anything.

"Whatever… Who else?" The brunette rested her chin at the palm of her hand.

"Her girlfriend, Rachel." Jade smirked and lifted her eyebrow at Tori's reaction. It was… interesting.

"Girlfriend?" The Latina was astonished, lifting herself from the table.

"Yeah. She works at Jet Brew too. It's a 5'10 blonde, with amazing aquamarine eyes and a bright smile… She brings me scones when I'm writing there." Jade put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her fist.

Now, both girls were gazing into each other's eyes.

"And… who's the tenth?" The brunette asked nervously, even swallowing a bit loud.

Before Tori knew it, she felt Jade's very soft lips over her own, like a feather's touch: light, warm and it tickled a little. It lasted less than a second but Jade's face was still an inch away from her face... she could feel her breathing: it tasted like coffee.

"You."

* * *

 ***fake polish accent, like Sofie from 2 Broke Girls*And that's it, everybody! Hope you enjoyed it! And FYI, Adelaide Kane and Rachel Skarsten are from CW's Reign (I f*cking love that show) I ship them soooo hard!**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
